


Бумажные салфетки

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: Illustrations for "Линия защиты". [1]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту "Линия защиты".
Relationships: Andy Burber/Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin
Series: Illustrations for "Линия защиты". [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-иллюстрации Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Бумажные салфетки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Линия защиты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839241) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK). 




End file.
